Fall from Grace
by dorkphish9
Summary: suck at summaries...all you need to know is that Sirius is alive and so is Dumbledore! M for later chapters...used to be called, untitled for now
1. The Cell

A/N: i don't own anything...pity...will add chap 2 tomorrow...just want to see how you react to this one...reviews are welcome!

Chapter 1

The Cell

Deep in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic, there was a cell, many cells in fact. But this cell was special, despite its dank, moldy walls, rusty bars and numerous rat inhabitants. Huddled in one of the shadowy corners was what appeared to be a dirty bundle of rags. The bundle of rags stirred, then coughed and looked up. There was a sound of heavy footsteps and then a key was being turned in the rusty lock. A harsh whisper reverberated through the musty air.

"Lumos."

A wavering light filled the damp cell. The prisoner blinked and cringed away from the warmth. A portly man stepped into the cell, wearing pinstriped trousers and carrying a lime green bowler hat in his nervous hands. He glanced around the cell in distaste before saying…

"So, I have kept my word. It has been three days since our last meeting. I trust that you have thought about my little proposition?"

The man stood and watched as the filthy pile of rags raised its even filthier head. A pair of eyes glinted out of a once handsome, now skeletal, face. A thin grimy hand darted out and pushed away some long greasy black locks from his face. The man opened his mouth and a single croak came out.

"Yes."

"Really?" The man said, looking mildly shocked and extremely pleased with himself. He glanced at some hidden person behind him with an "I told you so" look. He turned back to the prisoner, a smug look settling on his face. "So, you have decided to tell what you know about Dumbledore and where he has been disappearing to?" A hungry eagerness gleamed in his eyes.

"No."

"What? But you just said th-that…" the heavy man trailed off.

"Even if I knew what Dumbledore does in his spare time, I wouldn't tell you." His sneer was so intense it made the man step back, fidgeting with his hat.

A tall thin man jumped out from behind the other man, narrowly avoiding being stepped upon.

"Watch yourself, Cornelius! I need both feet to accomplish my job as minister."

"S-sorry, Scrimgeour," stuttered a fluster Cornelius.

The filthy head looked from Cornelius to the thin man, Scrimgeour. The man had a wild mane of hair, faintly reminding him of a lion and by the way he held himself as he stood, he could tell that the man walked with a slight limp. He looked curiously at the thin man.

"Minister?" he croaked, "but I thought…"

"Yes, well…"Fudge hesitated. "It seems, given the new state of things, that the people wanted a new Minister…" Cornelius sighed then continued, "So I resigned and Scrimgeour took on the job…" The ex-Minister looked highly uncomfortable and slightly red.

The prisoner looked as though he might ask another question. He opened his mouth to reveal one or two missing teeth, when the new minister interrupted him.

"Enough with the questions!" he burst out. He glanced at Cornelius and then at the prisoner; he regained his composure. "Fudge has given me details about a certain meeting of yours, one, I believe, that took place two weeks ago…" he said silkily, as he smirked down at the dirty man. He watched as he tried to recall the meeting. All of a sudden a light sparked in the prisoner's eyes and his face settled in an unrevealing mask.

"Of course. How could I ever forget our lovely meeting, any of them really? They are truly the highlight of my stay here," he said sarcastically.

Scrimgeour glared down at the dirty man at his feet. His fist flew out, struck the prisoner in the head and quickly drew back his leg and kicked the man in the side. The prisoner slid completely on the floor, clutching his side.

"Do not ANGER me! Don't be so STUPID! How is this any way to repay the Ministry? We save you from that wretched veil and this is how you thank us? By refusing to answer our questions? Ungrateful, little…do not forget that we have other ways of finding out what we need to know, from much more vulnerable…and weak…sources…" he smirked and quickly knelt down to the prisoner. He whispered, "Tell me, Sirius. How is your daughter, Alexis, doing? I heard that she had gotten herself into a spot of trouble earlier…." He stood up and walked to stand next to Fudge.

Sirius tried to concentrate his thoughts on what the Minister of Magic was saying. _His daughter? What does this have to do with Al-_He glanced up at Scrimgeour, murder in his eyes. He struggled to get up despite his recently acquired concussion and newly bruised kidney. He was roughly pushed back down.

"I swear, Scrimgeour. If you did anything, laid one finger on her…I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what? Kill me? I'd like to see you try." He nodded to the hall outside of the cell they were currently in. Sirius looked and saw three large wizards, all with their wands raised and pointed straight at his chest. Sirius turned back towards the two men just as they were walking out. He fought to stay conscious as his cell door was locked. The last words that Sirius Black hear floated towards him on a black cloud…

"Let's see if the daughter falls far from the tree…"

"Yes, it shouldn't be too hard to break her…"

Then he was gone; he had fainted.


	2. The Hospital Bed

Chapter 2

The Hospital Bed

Dream

There was a knock on the door just as Mrs. Weasley had finished putting breakfast on the table. 7 of the Weasleys were sitting around the wooden table, as well as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Alexis Black. Mr. Weasley had to leave early for his job at the Ministry, and Bill and his new wife Fleur had extra shifts at Gringotts. Charlie had to leave back to Romania because on of the dragons was causing too much trouble.

10 heads turned towards the door as the knock sounded again. George went to open the door and then there was a sudden white light. Alexis remembered strong hands grabbing her roughly above her elbow and pulled away. She heard screams and a streak of red light came within inches of her.

An eerily detached voice floated through the white mist, "My name is Michael Goodman. I am a representative of the Magical Law Enforcement department. I am here to bring Ms. Alexis Marie Black in for questioning.

A room drifted through the white fog, a dark smelly room with mold on the walls. She was crouched in a corner, trying desperately to be invisible. A large wizard came into the cell and wrenched her out of her corner by her hair and slammed her into the wall.

"Where does Albus Dumbledore go?" He screamed at her.

"I don't know. I don't know where he goes!" she whimpered as his body pushed against hers. 'Oh no…please…no…not again!' she thought to herself, feeling his disgusting mouth on her neck. 'Just close your eyes…block him out…think of somethi-' she froze as she felt his fingers fumbling for the buttons and zippers of her clothing. She screamed as she felt a hard bulge press against her stomach and everything went black.

End Dream

Charlie, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all sitting around a hospital bed that contained a teenage girl. Her long black hair lay in sweaty clumps and her angular face was pale and flushed; her delicate features were distorted with her nightmare. Ginny Weasley was holding her hand worriedly and glanced at Hermione.

"What's wrong, 'Mione? Do you know?"

Hermione. Her face pale, nervously licked her lips. Her hands, out of habit, went up to smooth her once bushy hair, but it was unnecessary; during the summer it seemed to have been calming itself down, with the help of the nightly hair potions Hermione had been applying.

"I think she's having some kind of nightmare…" she said taking a deep breath and looking questioningly at the door that led into their ward as if wondering whether or not to get a medi-witch.

They all sat in the hot room at St. Mungo's, waiting for Mrs. Weasley to come back with some kind of news. They all jumped as they heard a moan coming from the bed. Alex was tossing and turning and shaking her head, like she was trying to rid herself of a bad memory. Her lips were moving like she was trying to say something. They all leaned in and listened closely.

"I don't know. I don't know where he goes!"

"Where who is?" Charlie said, scrunching up his face, trying to think.

"Well, she was taken to the Ministry for questioning. They've been trying to get me to tell them about Dumbledore and where he goes. Maybe that's why they took her," said Harry, almost in a whisper. Ever since he had found out that Alexis was Sirius' daughter, they've been closer; it was like they were practically brother and sister, though not by blood.

"But why her?" Ron said, looking confused, "They could had taken any of us!"

Charlie sighed and ran his fingers through his flaming red hair. He looked down at Alexis, now lying still in the bed. He loved her like a little sister; it would have been like he was seeing Ginny lying there instead.

"There's probably something we don't know about, some hidden fac-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex was sitting straight up in bed, staring straight in front of her. They all stared in shock. Alex stopped screaming and blinked, then shook her head. She stared at each of their faces, studying them as though she had never met them before.

"What happened?" she asked, curiously looking at their startled faces. She tensed suddenly when she found her vision blocked and strong arms wrapped around her. But she relaxes when she realized that it was just Charlie pulling her into a rough bear hug.

"You were having some kind of nightmare and then you sat up and started to scream," Ginny said still holding Alex's hand. Through the gap between Charlie's arms, Alex could make out Mrs. Weasley practically sprinting towards her bed with a medi-witch following in her wake.

"What happened? Who was screaming? Is everyone okay?" Mrs. Weasley said, anxiously studying each face that was surrounding bed.

"It was me, Mrs. Weasley, "Alex spoke up. Mrs. Weasley spun around and finally noticed that Alexis was finally awake, "I had a nightmare." Alex said, apologetically.

"Oh, Alexis, you're finally awake!" Mrs. Weasley beamed, taking Charlie's place and giving her a hug. The medi-witch started checking Alex's vital signs.

"So," Ron asked, curiously, looking over at Alexis, "Do you remember anything about what happened?"

Hermione looked sharply at Ron, as though she thought that he was being insensitive (a/n: which we know he can be sometimes…), but the look was lost on him.

"I remember some things, little flashes mainly. But, I can't remember all of it. There's just a lot of big blank spaces."

"That's okay, dearie," the medi-witch said reassuringly, "It'll all come back to you eventually." The medi-witch said a spell and suddenly she had a vial of Alex's blood. She patted the girl on the knee and exited.

"Well, what happened during the times you do remember?" Ron persisted. The nest thing everyone knew, Ron was staring bug eyed at his mother, rubbing the back of his head. "Bloody hell! What was that for!"

"Ronald Eugene Weasley! How can you be so insensitive, so tactless!" She looked at all of them and started waving her arms around. "She's just been through a very hard, traumatic time and you're asking her to relive it!"

Ron stared sheepishly at his mother and then at everyone else gathered around the hospital. The others suppressed laughs as Mrs. Weasley smacked him with her purse again.

"And pay attention when I am talking to you! Honestly…"

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the hallway. Judging by the muffled yells, Mrs. Weasley was continuing the argument away from the recovering Alexis. Everyone started talking about normal, everyday things to try to keep conversation away from what they all wanted to talk about…After about half an hour, Alexis started to drift off and everyone stopped talking. Harry looked at everyone else.

"I think we should get going…"

Hermione looked anxiously at her good friend and said, "We'll come back later after you've gotten some rest."

"You guys have to leave so soon?" Alexis sighed, looking disappointed.

Ginny chuckled slightly, "You've been out for three days, Alex."

Alexis was shocked by the news. How could three days pass without her even knowing it? Charlie, sensing her distress, said soothingly…

"Don't worry, all right? We'll come back later and talk some more."

They all hugged her goodbye, and Hermione and Ginny squeezed Alex's hands.

"We'll bring you some books to read, okay? I know what a book worm you are," Ginny whispered in her ear.

Alexis smiled and whispered back, "I've got nothing on Hermione…"

When Harry hugged her he had a little surprise.

"Malfoy was here earlier, I almost forgot to tell you."

"What? As a visitor or a patient?" she asked, confused.

"As a patient," Hermione clarified. "It didn't look like there was any physical damage done to him, but he did look paler than usual."

"Yeah, we were wondering why he was brought in here because…well, because…" Ginny trailed off, biting her lip. She didn't want to verbally say what had happened to her honorary big sister.

"Because he didn't look worse for wear like the other patients in this ward," Charlie finished, gesturing to the other occupied beds. Alexis looked curiously at the bed-ridden figures. Some definitely looked worse for wear; one witch a few beds down from her had a long gruesome scar running down the side of her face.

"I don't see him here."

"Well, you wouldn't, would you? He left last night. He actually arrived a few hours after you," Harry said. Alexis shrugged and changed the subject.

"Whatever. I don't really want to talk about ferrets right now," She looked around, as though searching for someone. She frowned and said, "Has Remus been here?"

"He was here earlier this morning," said Mrs. Weasley, coming back in, "He told me to tell you if you woke up that he will be here tonight. He'll be so relieved that you have woken up," She frowned in concern, "It looks like he hasn't eaten much lately, "She smiled and gestured for the group to start leaving, "I'll just have to make a big dinner when you're released and make sure he attends it. Goodbye for now, dear," She kissed Alex's forehead, "Get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone waved goodbye and walked out the door. Ron offered one more wave before he shut the door behind him.

Alexis sighed as a medi-witch came bustling towards her bed with a thermometer and a tray full of potions. After choking down the potions, which she suspected were pain relievers and dreamless sleep, she was left to herself. She felt alone, not that she minded. She loved the Weasleys, and Harry and Hermione, but sometimes it was just too many voices at once. And besides, sooner or later, they'll start to ask questions, questions about what had happened. Right now she couldn't remember that much, but the medi-witch had said that she would eventually. Did she really want to remember? She sighed again and sunk deeper into her blankets, letting the dreamless sleep potion take over.


	3. The Siesta

Chapter 3

The Siesta

Draco Malfoy was in pain. He writhed and tossed in his sleep. His eyes snapped open as he felt a sharp pain in his head. He gasped and fell out of his bed. He had been taking an afternoon nap, a siesta of sorts, but had abruptly started feeling pain. He grabbed the edge of his big bed, pale shaking hands grasping the black silk sheets. With a tremendous effort, he pulled himself up and with the aid of his nightstand and dresser, made his way to the full-length mirror that hung behind his door.

Ice blue eyes looked back, slightly dulled by pain. His white-blonde hair was hanging limply and slightly damp with perspiration. He searched his reflection, frantically looking for any visual sign of his pain; he found nothing but pale, sweaty skin. He pulled open his door and leant against the doorjamb, waiting for his head and vision to clear again. He pushed off from the doorway and started to stumble down the hallway. Somewhere, he knew, in the vast Malfoy Manor, was his mother. His mother would help him, get him to the hospital. He cried out. He couldn't keep his balance any more and fell to his knees. He gave one final cry before he passed out.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

On the first floor of the Malfoy Manor there was a sitting room that belonged to the woman of the house alone. Unlike the rest of the house, the sitting room was done is soft pastel colors, with no mention of the Dark Arts anywhere. Lucius had given her this room has a wedding gift and she had enjoyed decorating it. The rest of the house, on her husband's orders, was furnished in black, green, and silver.

Narcissa sighed and continued reading her book. Ever since Lucius had been cleared of all charges (i.e.: he gave a lot of money to the right people), he had been in and out of the house, constantly coming from and going to meetings with other Death Eaters. She had thought after her husband's disastrous visit to the Ministry, He would be furious. 'I guess Lucius is just trying to make amends,' she thought with a smirk.

She didn't know and she didn't care. When her husband was out of the house, Narcissa was free to read her romance novels that Lucius so despised. 'They're just a waste a time,' he says. 'Stupid books to amuse simple minds.' She frowned as she thought this. 'I hate how he treats me like a child, like I was no older than Draco!' So, when Lucius was away, she was free to read; but when he was home she was forced to conceal the books has harmless old cookbooks.

She was just about to read how the count was to sneak his new love into his house when she heard it. A slight noise coming from upstairs. She stared up at the ceiling then out into the hallway, listening intently. When she heard nothing, she shrugged and wrote it off as her imagination. The only other person in the house, besides those house elves, was Draco and he wouldn't be up from his nap so soon. She had barely read three words, when she heard it again. This time she was sure she heard it.

She set her book down and cautiously went out to the stairway. 'Damn it!' she thought, 'I left my wand back in their.' She looked back at her sitting room and debated on whether or not to go back and get it. She decided against, reasoning that when she got to Draco, he could use his. She continued up the stairs and when she reached the landing she gasped in shock. A crumpled figure was in the middle of the hallway and the head of white-blonde hair could only mean that it was…

"Draco!" Narcissa ran to he son and knelt down. "Son! Wake up! What's wrong!" She laid a cool pale hand onto Draco's flushed forehead. "You're burning up! I have to get you to the hospital!" She looked around and noticed for the first time how empty the manor was. "Where's you father when we need him!" she snapped.

She stood up and bent down to gingerly gather her son in her arms. She'd have to get him to the hospital quick; she wasn't very strong and she couldn't hold her son for much longer. She held him closely to her and apparated.

The Manor was dark and empty when Lucius Malfoy cam home hat night.


	4. The Escape

Chapter 4

The Escape

3 days. It had been 3 days since Fudge's last visit to his cell; the visit where Scrimgeour had mentioned Alexis, his Alexis, his Daughter! He had to get out and soon. He did not think he could stay in the dank cell any longer.

Sirius shook his shaggy head and glanced around his cell with blurry eyes. 'How to get out,' he thought to himself. He vaguely remembered hearing stories of witches and wizards breaking out of the Ministry's "interrogation" rooms, maybe… 'No,' Sirius thought, looking around his cell noticing only solid stone and close-set bars. 'They can't be true.'

A moan escaped his chapped lips as he fell sideways onto the floor, his head hitting the stone floor with a dull _thunk. _Just as he was closing his eyes, Sirius felt a cold something drift across his cheek. He jerked upright his eyes wide open, scanning the empty cell. As his eyes tried to penetrate the dusky corners of his stone box, he felt it again. 'It feels like a little gust of cold air…but, where?' He ran his fingers through his greasy hair, trying to think. 'Where, where?'

His dirty, scabbed fingers felt their way across the moldy wall. 'That air has to be coming out of an opening, some kind of…' His fingers stopped. He had found a small hole in one of the corners, right where two of the walls met with the floor; the hole itself was smaller than his closed fist and was jagged around the opening.

Sirius flattened himself on the floor and peered out of the hole; he could catch a small glimpse of the night sky. His heart gave a little start as he watch the few stars he could see shine. There was now a chance, a small chance, of escape, but how?

Sirius sat back up and put his head in his hands. Images of Dumbledore's Mirror of Erised floated around in his mind along with the memories of all the trick doors and staircases at Hogwarts. He shook his head in order to clear his cluttered mind. 'No, no. It's none of those!'

He laid himself back onto the ground and stared intently at the hole. 'If only I knew how to get this thing to open, get bigger, anything,' he thought furiously. Sirius lay there, thinking of various ways that could provide his escape. He jumped up suddenly and kicked at the wall.

"Open, dammit!" he snarled at the hole. His eyes suddenly widened and his face went slack. He dropped to his knees and slowly shook his head. The hole was getting bigger! Soon it was big enough for a dog to get through. 'A dog?' he thought, 'Of course.'

He got up and threw himself against the bars and quickly checked the hallway, nobody there. He ran back to the hole, changing as he went. A mass of black fur blocked the opening to the hole and then it was gone. The hole began to close rapidly, leaving the cell as it was before, except this time it was empty.

"Have you checked it thoroughly?"

"Of course I have, you idiot! He isn't there!"

"He can't have just disappeared. Move over, let me check."

"…"

"Shit! He's gone."

"See? I told you!"

"…"

"Oww! What'd you hit me for?"

"You were supposed to be watching him!"

"I was! I was only gone about 15 minutes or so. I had to go to the bathroom!"

"…"

"Don't give me that look!"

"…"

"Stop glaring at me! It was a mistake!"

"Well, now we have to tell the Minister about your mistake."

"Right. You tell the Minister and I'll meet up with you later."

"No, you're going to tell him, seeing as how this is your fault."

"Well, this is going to be fun."

"Come on."

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his quiet office at Hogwarts when a clock struck once, twice, then fell silent. He looked up, slightly surprised.

"Merlin's beard! Already 2 o'clock in the morning?" he said aloud to no one in particular. He put down the ancient scroll he had been studying and glanced around at his circular office.

Fawkes the phoenix was perched upon his stand, sleeping over his old ashes; his great red and orange feathers sparkling in the candlelight. There were a number of small, spindly tables on which several strange silver instruments stood emitting small puffs of different colored smoke or strange whirring noises.

Albus rubbed his eyes tiredly and decided that it was high time he got some rest. He stored the ancient scroll back into its silver and black case and put it into the lower drawer of his desk. He was walking around his office, putting out the various candles when his fireplace came to life with a blazing green fire.

On instinct, Albus stepped forward to help the figure that stumbled out onto his carpet. The figure grabbed a hold of Albus' arms and almost tripped over the rug. Albus steadied the man and then looked at his face; he almost dropped the stranger in shock.

"Sirius!"

"Albus," croaked the other man, "Albus, you have to…to help me, Albus. She's in danger. Albus, Alexis is in danger!" At this point, Sirius grabbed Albus' shoulders in a painful grip and stared wildly into the older man's eyes. Albus forced Sirius into a chair and knelt before him.

"Sirius, you have to calm yourself and listen to me!"

"But Albus! Scrimgeour threatened Alexis. I need to get to her."

"Do not worry. She's safe. Now listen to me. How did you get to my office?"

"I broke into a wizard home and used their fireplace. Don't worry," Sirius added, noticing the slightly alarmed look on the old man's face, "The family was gone for the night. Are you sure she's okay, Albus? I need to see her."

"I will see if I can arrange something, Sirius. But answer me; you are supposed to be stuck in that veil. What happened?" Sirius stared at Dumbledore for a few moments, then said…

"I'm not really sure what happened, Albus."

"Well, tell me. We'll figure it out," Albus said, drawing up a chair and sitting across from Sirius. Sirius leaned forward and began o tell his story.


End file.
